official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardmore, Oklahoma
Ardmore is a city in and the county seat of Carter County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 24,283. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 64.00% White (15,541) 12.23% Black or African American (2,969) 8.73% Hispanic or Latino (2,119) 7.75% Native American (1,881) 7.30% Other (1,773) 16.6% (4,030) of Ardmore residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Ardmore's theft and murder rates are above average for Oklahoma standards. The city reported 15 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.64 murders a year. Pokemon See the Carter County page for more info. Fun facts * Ardmore made the news in 2003 when 52 Democratic members of the Texas House of Representatives, known as the Killer Ds, left Texas for Ardmore to deny the Republican-controlled House a quorum when Republicans attempted to pass a redistricting plan for U.S. congressional districts. Redistricting of congressional seats is traditionally done following the decennial U.S. census; the 2003 plan, which had been engineered by U.S. Representative Tom DeLay (R-Texas), would have been an unprecedented second redistricting in the same decade, and was promoted as a way to increase Republican electoral success. By leaving the state to stay in an Oklahoma hotel, Democrats temporarily delayed passage of the redistricting plan the Republican-controlled House. Republicans eventually succeeded at the re-redistricting, although in 2006, the U.S. Supreme Court ruled that new borders of the 25th Congressional District, a long thin chain of counties from Austin to Mexico, dubbed the "Fajita Strip", was in violation of the Voting Rights Act of 1965, since it divided up predominantly Hispanic areas into multiple districts, and a U.S. district judge ordered new boundaries favorable to incumbent Democrats Ciro Rodriguez and Lloyd Doggett to be drawn. * Ardmore is served by two airports - Ardmore Downtown Executive Airport and Ardmore Municipal Airport. It is also home to the main campus of the South Oklahoma Battle Academy. * Ardmore is home to the University Center of Southern Oklahoma (a consortium-model system of higher education) which offers courses and degrees to the local population from four participating institutions of higher education: Murray State College, Southeastern Oklahoma State University, East Central University and Oklahoma State University (from the Oklahoma City campus). * Ardmore is the birthplace of NFL coach Rex Ryan. * Ardmore's major employers are Michelin North America, with 1,900 employees, and Mercy Hospital Ardmore, with 900 employees. Several hundred employees work for regional distribution centers for Best Buy, Dollar Tree (Marietta) and Dollar General Stores, among others. Until early 2009, Ardmore was also home to a large regional distribution center for the now-defunct retail electronics chain Circuit City and was also home to a 1-800-flowers call center. In 2010 Ardmore lost another technology company, IMTEC, which was purchased by 3M and moved away to California. The 85,000 bbl/d (13,500 m3/d) Valero refinery in northeast Ardmore employs some 250 area residents. Ardmore is also home to the Samuel Roberts Noble Foundation, among the nation's 50 largest private foundations, primarily engaged in agricultural bioresearch activities. In 2001, East Jordan Iron Works opened a foundry located at the Ardmore Industrial Airpark. * Being home to many pioneers in the dawn of the American oil industry, Ardmore has been blessed with riches far beyond most cities of its size, as well as the colorful past that often accompanies such "instant" wealth. The wealth has been channeled into many philanthropical endeavors, as well as reinvested into the area in various art and infrastructure endowments. * Ardmore has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, the two airports mentioned above, a contest hall and showcase theater, Walmart, Gold Mountain Casino, Lowe's, Flying J and Love's truck stops, some hotels/motels, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Greater Southwest Historical Museum, plenty of fast food, Broadlawn Park with a splash pad, plenty of public battle fields, Hardy Murphy Coliseum, a few sports complexes, Tractor Supply Co., Ardmore Mall and a few other shopping centers, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, electric showers, Catfish Corner, Cafe Alley, an Amtrak station, Mill Street Tavern, Salvation Army, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities